Integrated circuits are usually fabricated on semiconductor wafers. The integrated circuits have a variety of uses and can be found in versatile electric devices. Depending on the purposes they are made for the integrated circuits and other electronic components such as resistors, capacitances and inductances are packaged, marked and tested before being assembled. For example, MEMS (micro electro mechanical system) components are tested under given temperatures, pressure, angles of inclination and different types of accelerations. Hence, the complete manufacturing of electronic components can be divided into processes of pure fabrication and a process after finishing the contact patterns of the electronic components. There are two types of machine which handle electronic components the so called “Gravity handler” and “Pick & Place-Handler” handling singulated electronic components and the “Strip handler” which handle so called strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,458 A discloses a method for electrically contacting semiconductor devices in trays and test contactor useful therefor, wherein semiconductor devices are tested or burned-in while in a handling or shipping tray using a test contactor which engages either a cell of the tray or the device itself during testing. A tray having a plurality of devices is moved by a handling system in an initial alignment operation where one or more devices is generally aligned beneath the test contactor. Then, the tray or the test contactor is moved in a vertical direction so that engagement features of the test contactor engage either the tray cell or the device to be tested to bring the device into final alignment for testing. Upon final alignment, contacts of the test contactor physically and electrically contact leads and in-tray testing of the devices is performed. In-tray testing reduces manufacturing cycle and minimizes device lead damage by eliminating pick and place handling of the devices at test.